Friendship Before Love
by Carrot-Ironfounderson
Summary: Harry finds a something that makes him realise that 'perhaps' one of his friends likes him more than she cares to admit. When Harry has an opportunity to have all his questions answered, what question will he ask?
1. Chapter 1 Living is worth while

Friendship before Love

(aka Summer Fun!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, the rest is JKR's

It was only two weeks into the summer and it was already the worst Harry could remember. The weather was comfortably warm and it rained just enough to keep all the plants green and healthy. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were treating him with a kind of feared respect and let him do whatever he pleased. Hermione, Ron and Ginny wrote to him at least twice daily. He'd received a dozen parcels; Harry thought most of them must have been from the twins, many were stamped W.W.W. with a return address in Daigon Alley. However the parcels and letters all lay on his bedroom floor unopened. Harry took no pleasure in his new found freedom, and the good weather was the last thing on his mind, a drought would have been a better reflection of how he felt.

Harry had taken to lying in the garden of number 4 at night and staring up at the stars thinking about his past and what was to come.

Was his future really written up there? He could see forever, maybe his future was their to see as well, Mars looked so bright in the sky. Harry lay and thought about everyone he knew and wondered why he couldn't bring himself to talk or write to anyone. He hadn't uttered a word to the Dursleys in two weeks and had written only four letters since the beginning of his annual summer isolation, All were addressed to Lupin and each contained just four words, 'Tell everyone I'm OK' and were simply signed 'Harry'. He hadn't intended the letters to be so short, the first letter took him nearly a day to write, he just couldn't find the words. He still couldn't find the words. What could describe the complete loss and emptiness he felt, maybe this was what it was like to be kissed by a Dementor Harry wondered, do I still have a soul?

* * *

On the fifteenth gloriously sunny day Harry woke and felt the familiar sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered Sirius. He got up and showered then he dressed putting on his jeans, t-shirt and a loose baggy shirt, that had once belonged to Dudley and was far to big for him.

Finally Harry trudged downstairs to eat breakfast in silence. All the Dursleys had given up saying anything to or even about Harry. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all looked miserable, Harry was sure that they missed making their barely concealed attempts to hurt him.

As Harry was pouring his second glass of orange juice an Owl landed on the table with a newspaper attached to its leg, surprisingly the only indication that his Uncle even noticed the Owl was a sharp look at Harry before he picked up his briefcase kissed Petunia, squeezed Dudley's shoulder affectionately and walked out to his car.

Harry paid the owl opened and the newspaper and a shadow of a smile crossed his face. The headline, which covered most of the front page, read

'Minister of Magic Resigns'

A tired and old looking picture of Cornelius Fudge narrowed his eyes and frowned. Harry eagerly turned the page to the article and read on,

'Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, resigned today amid a vote of no confidence and looming criminal charges. Fudge, we can exclusively reveal, will be accused of the illegal suppression of the press and the encouragement of illegal activities of staff directly in his charge, for more information see the reported trial of Dolores Umbridge, the Minister's senior undersecretary, on page 18. Fudge spent the majority of his last year in office trying to destroy the credibility of Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter, the boy who liv...'

"BOOOOM!"

The kitchen was suddenly rocked by an almighty explosion, Harry seized his wand and stood up so quickly that his chair was thrown across the room and collided with small table 6' away, knocking off and smashing the three pictures of Dudley at various ages.

Dudley and Petunia were staring fixedly at Harry. Harry surveyed the room quickly, out of the window he saw smoke rising from the house that was opposite the Dursleys back garden.

"Stay here." Harry said to his Aunt and Cousin firmly.

As he rushed to the back door, and ran down the garden, his only thought was, 'No one else is going to die because of me'. Harry's Aunt and Cousin were both visibly shaken and could only gawp in shock after him.

At the bottom of the garden the fence that separated his Uncles house from the inferno in front of him was shattered. Glass was spread across the ground; bits of slate roof were embedded in the dirt and the wood of the fence. The neighbours' house was still standing but a large hole had been blown out of the rear wall and only remnants of the windows and doors at the back could be seen. Smoke was issuing from every available outlet and fire could be seen raging out of all the ground floor windows and doors.

Harry searched the sky, but he wasn't expecting to see the Dark Mark, this didn't feel like magic, his scar hadn't tingled or seared. Then he saw her, a woman lying face down on the grass, covered in broken glass and small pieces of brick. The dust that covered her made her difficult to see on the similarly dust covered lawn.

Harry leaped over the remaining bits of fence and ran towards her. Looking her up and down, the only injury Harry could see was a large and slightly bloody lump on the side of her head, he could see her breathing steadily.

As Harry crouched down and started to clear the larger pieces of masonry and glass off of her, she stirred.

"You'll be ok." Harry said softly.

Then quietly so that Harry could only just make out the words the woman said "Alice, my Alice..." before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiving yourself

A roaring sound like wind and rolling waves filled Harry's unconscious mind...

Sirens...

"Chief, I've found the body!"

"It's not burnt!"

"Christ! I think he's alive!"

"I've got a pulse, but he feels like ice!"

"Get a stretcher."

"Mind his leg, it looks broken and his breathing isn't good either."

"I've never seen anything like it, it's a miracle, there's no way he should have survived that."

"Get him in the ambulance!"

"There's Harry! We'll take him from here officer."

"Who are you?"

"We're his... guardians."

"More than my jobs worth. He's going in the Ambulance."

"OK, but we'll accompany him."

Slam...

Sirens...

"He's suffering badly from smoke inhalation, his leg's fractured and I think he has broken ribs."

"Take him to Privet Drive; it's just round the corner."

"He's going to the hospital!"

"OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

Harry choked, hacked and coughed. It felt like someone was pouring ice straight into his lungs. He opened his raw bloodshot eyes, startled at the feeling, but the feeling of deep cold faded and he noticed a dark indistinct figure standing over him. Harry blinked, the figure was scared and looked worn, slowly, gradually his focus returned.

"Remus!" Harry managed to spit out in gravely tones before he started coughing and hacking again. Remus Lupin, his old Defence against the Dark arts Teacher and last surviving 'best friend' of his parents, stood over Harry and smiled a compassionate smile, a feeling of warmth washed over Harry.

"Drink more of this, it will help you breath more easily. I've repaired your ribs and leg, but I think it wise we leave some of the bruises, we can't have you walking out of that house seemingly without a scratch." Harry sat up.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked taking the glass Lupin offered him; the glass was covered in frost and it contained a vivid blue liquid. Harry gulped it down, it froze his tongue and he felt his lungs fill with ice again.

"Harry Potter die in a house fire!" Harry turned to see the figure that spoke; it was Mr Weasley, Harry felt more warmth and happiness wash over him. "I fear fate has more things in store for you" Mr Weasley added darkly. Harry's happiness disappeared with those words.

"How did I survive? Its not the first time I've been in a bad accident, and I remember Hagrid saying something about how my parents wouldn't have been killed in a car crash." A feeling of annoyance rose over him, triggered by the non-answer Mr Weasley gave him, Harry's temper flared "I'm fed up of people holding back on me! I need to know everything if I'm going to stop people from getting hurt or... dieing." A lump rose in his throat as he said the last word "I need to know. If I knew, Sirius wouldn't have died." He said, tears threatening to fill his eyes not from the smoke, but from his memories.

Lupin looked equally saddened spoke in a comforting, brotherly tone "Wizards very rarely die in muggle accidents Harry. It's a kind of immune system and a lot like accidental magic; impacts for example may break your body coursing through you with pain, but very rarely is it fatal. Wizards have even survived explosions or direct gun shots with barely more than a scratch, but you can't rely on it. Magic interferes with a wizard's protection and in any magical accident you're as vulnerable as a muggle."

Arthur continued "Not much practical research has been carried out, for obvious reasons, but muggle accidents can still kill so its worth avoiding them." Arthur looked down at his shoes "I'm sorry for not answering your question straight Harry, I assumed you knew."

"I'm sorry for losing my temper." Harry gave Mr Weasely a small smile, he smiled back.

"Well now, you seem to be quite the hero in both the magic and muggle worlds." Lupin spoke with an approving look on his face.

"Just so long as people don't start hero worshiping me in Little Whingeing too!" Harry said, and smiled "still I don't think Dudley would be prepared to join my fan club." They all laughed.

"Yes" said Mr Weasley "When I found out you were in trouble I came to number 4 as quickly as possible. I met Remus and he carried on through to the scene of the explosion while I secured the house; I found Dudley locked in the downstairs toilet hugging a jellyvision. He looked well..." Mr Weasley went red at this point "a little 'scared' to see me."

"He didn't... ?" said Harry beaming.

"Well, it was easily cleaned up." Mr Weasley looked embarrassed. Tears were in Harry's eyes, but not from smoke, memories, or pain, its was all he could do to stop himself creasing up with laughter.

"Poor boy, I think he's developing a bit of a wizard phobia." Mr Weasely said with real concern.

"Don't worry about him, if everything I hear about what he's done to Mark Evans is true, that's not half of what he deserves." said Harry realising if he carried on laughing this hard, he was in danger of embarrassing himself exactly like Dudley! "No, you're right, that's not a nice thing to happen to anyone." Harry tried to calm down, but he couldn't shift his big grin.

"So you are ok Harry?" Lupin was smiling, but he said it meaningfully.

"Yeah, I am" Harry was still grining, but sadness reappeared in his face too.

"No you aren't, neither am I, but someday we will be." both wearing the same faded smile, Harry and Lupin pulled each other into a mutual hug. Harry didn't need to find the words anymore they shared their feelings in silence.

Lupin and Mr Weasley sat at the bottom of Harry's bed and they spent some time catching up, discussing Harry's past two weeks. Harry seemed surprised at how easy it was to talk, even about some of his feelings. They seemed impressed that Harry had attempted to balance mastering his emotions and Occlumency with his grief. Harry explained that he had needed to get the world straight in his head, before he could let the world back in.

"Each night, before I go to sleep, I lie back looking at the sky and think about the feelings I've had that day; even if I don't understand them. Then I try to empty my mind. Actually it was something I needed to do, because I couldn't sleep with... with... Everything bottled up inside me." Harry paused looking sullen, but he made an attempt to brighten up "Tell Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others that I'm sorry I haven't written back. I really appreciate everything they've sent; I just needed some time alone." Harry said.

"I know they understand." Replied Mr Weasley.

They talked a godd while longer discussing the goings on in the Ministry and Fudge. Then Harry realised something and asked "Shouldn't you be at work right now Mr Weasley?"

"Things are a bit more relaxed around there for members of the order; I can afford to be a little late. Actually I was about to leave for work when Molly, noticed your hand on the clock swing round to 'Mortal Danger', I'm just glad she wasn't carrying our best china!"

"You've added me to your clock?"

"Of course Harry, you're part of the family." Harry's heart swelled and he just couldn't express what that had meant to him; so he pulled Mr Weasley into another hug.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I just hope we don't have to buy any more plates." said Mr Weasley with a sly grin on his face. "Anyway I've contacted the ministry about your underage wizardry so as far as their concerned I'm on the job." Harry gave a look of apprehension, remembering his trial last year, Mr Weasley clearly saw it because he continued "Don't worry Harry there won't be any problems this year. As far as the remaining ministry is concerned you can do no wrong and it was after all a life or death situation."

"I'm proud of the courage you showed when you rescued that girl." said Lupin, "and you did it in such a way we only needed to modify the memories of the Ambulance crew so we could take better care of you. As far as I know no muggles noticed any magic." Harry looked guilty.

"I told Alice, that I was a wizard."

"You did, did you." Lupin looked surprised, but not worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry. She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 and I doubt anyone would believe her, especially considering the stressful nature of the situation." Mr Weasley added. Lupin looked down at his watch and then stood up.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer Harry, but we both have some important business to take care of. Your bruises will heal soon. And always remember if there is 'anything' you want to talk about I'll always be there to listen." Lupin said fondly.

"That goes for me and Molly too." Mr Weasley added standing up next to Lupin. Harry swung his legs out over the edge of his bed and sat on the edge.

"Ok, I'll remember, just as long as you remember, I'm always here if 'you' need to talk to someone." and Harry pointedly looked at Lupin, who's tired worn face creased into a smile.

"Just one last thing, if its ok with you I'll send Ron round to visit for a day or two, he's been wanting to since the summer began, and if you like you can come back to the burrow with him. I'll give him strict instructions to behave." Harry broke into a mischievous grin at the thought of what his uncle would think to one of his friends coming to stay.

"I'll look forward to it. What time will Ron arrive?" Harry said.

"I'll send him by muggle train, I think it arrives here about 11 o'clock in the morning. Do you think you could meet him at the station?"

"No problem. I hope too see you both soon."

"Goodbye Harry." Lupin said, Mr Weasley waved and with a pop they aparated away.

Harry Looked down at the pile of letters and parcels on the floor, he felt really good rush from saving Alice's innocent life, maybe it was time to let the world back in and give it a chance to show him its better side. He picked up a letter and read it cautiously, not wanting it to force him to revisit the night at the ministry, but soon he was reading avidly and with each new letter or parcel he opened he felt luckier for having such great friends.

* * *

It was late in the evening before Harry had finished reading and rereading his letters, he was feeling thoroughly happy, but one letter had caused him to think much longer and much harder than all the others combined. Harry hadn't left his room, which was now strewn with empty envelopes and wrapping paper, since he was carried there by Lupin and Arthur Weasley, none of the Dursleys had interrupted him. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and now his preoccupation with that certain letter was giving way to his hunger, so he made his way downstairs in order to male something to eat. As he passed the living room on his way to the kitchen something he heard caught his attention, it was his Aunt and Uncle arguing. This was odd as despite all their faults, they were two of a kind and rarely disagreed with each other; Harry also conceded that having him as a common enemy probably helped them get along much better than they otherwise might. They weren't arguing loudly, if Harry concentrated he could just make it out, but the stress in his uncles voice was so obvious Harry knew he was steaming.

"I can't believe it. You practically told the boy to parade his abnormality in front of the neighbours!... Of COURSE I wouldn't have wanted the girl to die, but 'that' is what firemen are for!" Harry's concentration was broken by Dudley pushing hard on his shoulder.

"What's up Didykins?" Harry drew himself up confidently to his cousin, he wasn't nearly as broad, but he was now an inch or two taller. Dudley looked as if he might have flinched, but hid it well.

Dudley in the deepest harshest voice he could manage uttered "If you tell anyone about what happened to me today well... Well you don't sleep all the time and by the time your godfather..." Anger surged through Harry at Dudley mentioning Sirius.

"MY GODFATHER" Harry interrupted, Dudley's front collapsed and he stepped back against the wall, Harry stepped forward so they were the same distance apart "My godfather is dead. And do you know what Duddy," Harry leaned forward to Dudley's ear and growling whispered "I killed him." Dudley's face contorted in terror and he looked down towards his feet. Harry looked down too and in a mock sympathetic voice said "Oh no Dud, not again." Dudley scrambled away as fast as he could, the damp patch on his trousers growing as he climbed the stairs. As Harry continued into the Kitchen he was saddened by the truth he still felt in what he had said to Dudley, but added to himself with a smile "I wish you could have seen that Mark Evans."

* * *

Aching from his earlier adventures that day Harry lay back on the grass in Privet drive and stared up at the stars, he thought he'd felt the entire range of human emotion today; from anger and fear all the way through to laughter and a kind of parental love. The thing that surprised him most though was the feeling he got when he'd opened the letter he received from Colin Creevy and the photo it contained. It was a picture of the Gryphindor common room in Harry's second year, before Colin had been petrified. The room was full and all his friends were in it. Neville was petting Trevor his toad, Hermione was writing on a piece of parchment, Ginny was writing in what Harry recognised as Tom Riddles diary and he was playing chess with Ron. He supposed Colin had chosen to take the photo at that moment because he had just been bitten by one if Ron's bishops and he was standing up waving his hand violently in the air trying to fling it off. Harry had initially laughed at the memory, but then he had noticed something in the detail of the picture, that came as quite a surprise. Well Harry thought there isn't any guarantee she still feels the same way. A shooting star caught Harry's eye, and then he realised Venus was brighter in the sky than even Mars.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well here we go another chapter finished, I think this fiction will be around 12 chapters long (no guarantees!) and will definitely finish before the start of term at Hogwarts.

In true JKR style I will reveal some information that won't tell you anything useful about the future plot.

Alice isn't a witch.

The explosion was caused by Alice's grandmother forgetting she had a pot boiling on the gas hob when she went out to do a spot of gardening, the pot boiled over, put out the flame, gas built up and ignited... boom!

This fiction could have easily been called the Harry Potter and The Sanguinus Oracle, however I hadn't thought of a name I liked for the Artefact at time of publishing.

And finally just in-case the final clue has given you some ideas, no this fiction doesn't feature vampires. Sorry if you like them.

Publishing in chapters is harder than it looks! I have a lot of respect for the writers among you. I find I want to write something new, but it effects what I've already written. Internal consistency is a nightmare! Next time I'm writing the whole story and then publishing it!

Any ' instead of ' is purely down to something wierd Microsoft has done to the characters, sorry if I've missed replacing any.

Thank you for your feedback, I'll update in about a week.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting on with it

It was one of the worst nights sleep Harry could remember. He woke to the dulcet tones of Uncle Vernon shouting "POTTER!" in a rising bellow. Despite only having 3 hours sleep, Harry woke with a smile on his face, the smile broadened as he remembered it wasn't his usual nightmares that had kept him awake.

"What!?" Harry shouted back, he had picked himself out of bed and had started getting dressed.

Uncle Vernon burst into the room, two weeks of bottling up his frustration with Harry exploding within him "REPORTERS! BLOODY REPORTERS. Wanting to speak to you about that fire!"

Harry looked confused; surely not even the Daily Prophet wouldn't try and harass a muggle household. "Well that's not my fault. The Daily Prophet has always been obsessed with anything to do with me."

"Do you honestly think I give a damn what a freaky newspaper has to say about you! No, this is much worse it was a reporter from the Whingeing Post." Red faced Vernon stopped for a second to let that apparent revelation sink in "All.." He said through gritted teeth "Our.. Neighbours.. Read.. IT!"

Harry looked surprised; he'd never attracted any attention in the muggle world. Well there was that time he won a painting competition when he was 7, but Dudley had claimed he'd done the painting and so it was him that got his picture publish in the local newspaper; even now his Aunt proudly got out the newspaper clipping to show her guests. "Well what do you expect me to do about it?" said Harry.

"I expect you to do nothing boy. I sent that reporter off with an earful and told him never to come back. If I find out you've been talking to the press, well godfather or not you'll regret it."

Harry suppressed his rising temper at Vernon's mention of Sirius, he was actually grateful to his Uncle for getting rid of the reporter. A thought struck him.

"I tell you what, if you let my friend Ron stay here tonight. I won't tell your neighbours or any newspaper '_exactly_' how I saved that little girl."

His Uncle pulled at his hair in utter frustration, then growling moving so his face was only an inch from Harry's he spat "All right boy. One night, and one night only. Remember our deal, not a single word to anyone. And I don't want ANY funny business." With that his Uncle turned on his heal and stormed out. Harry smiled, he had expected to have to threaten his Uncle in order for him to allow Ron to stay over, but he was glad to be given such effective leverage. Yesterday turned out to be a really good day, and he had high hopes for today too.

After pulling on his shirt Harry picked up the photograph of Gryphindor common room he had placed on his bed side table in the early the morning before he'd finally drifted off to sleep. Harry looked at it again. He had spent endless hours last night looking at it and considering all its consequences, and even if there were any. Harry yawned, one consequence he was certain of, he was going to be tired all day. Harry kept looking at the picture waiting, it was such a tiny detail, and you couldn't always see it, he was impressed he had noticed it at all. There; In the picture the tiny image of Hermione moved to the left slightly so Harry could read what she was writing on the parchment, '_Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad_'. A line from the Valentine he'd received in his second year. Harry had always assumed that it was Ginny that had sent him that rather embarrassing singing valentine; he still couldn't entirely rule out the possibility, Hermione might have just been checking it for her, but given that Ginny was engrossed in writing in her diary, and Hermione seemed so cagey about displaying it, he thought this was really unlikely. _'Well another certain consequence of that photo'_ Harry thought to himself with a smile_ 'is that I now know Hermione is 'really' bad at poetry._' Harry laughed out loud and then went down to make himself breakfast.

* * *

Harry waited for Ron's train to arrive at platform 4 of Guildford train station. The morning had been rather uneventful and quiet after his Uncles outburst. At one point his Aunt looked like she wanted to say something to him, but his Uncle glared at her and she got back to her baking. Harry hadn't seen Dudley since his 'accident.' Ron's train was due five minutes ago. Harry waited. When he was told Ron wanted to visit, Harry couldn't wait to see him, but since Harry saw the photo he become a little apprehensive of seeing Ron again. Harry had guessed how much Ron liked Hermione a year and a half ago and knowing how jealous Ron could be of him he wasn't looking forward to the possibility of Ron finding out about the crush Hermione had, and may still have on him. Harry had put the photograph in his wallet for safe keeping. It wasn't only the knowledge that Hermione had once fancied him that shocked him, it was also the feeling he experienced when he found out. He felt really warm, like he'd swallowed a cup of hot syrup and it was sliding down slowly into his stomach, he wasn't sure what it meant, but now he wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione anymore. Harry had decided to keep quiet about it, at least until he saw Hermione again, he needed to know how she felt about him 'now' not in the past. '_Yeah, act normally.'_ Harry thought_ 'Ron wouldn't be happy about me slobbering over Hermione, he's liked her for ages and I don't know what I feel, I need to give him a chance. He's my best friend I can't stab him in the back.'_ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of breaks as the train pulled up to the platform.

"Oi, Harry over here!" Ron shouted getting Harry's attention as he stepped of the train on to the platform, dragging a huge trunk along with him. The train conductor was giving Ron a severe look, which clearly conveyed that his day would have been much happier without meeting a certain lanky red haired boy.

"Ron! Good to see you mate." Harry gave him a good natured slap on the back. "What's with the trunk you're only staying one night?"

"First time I've stayed with muggles mate, didn't know what I might need, so I brought everything." Harry laughed and helped Ron load his trunk on to a trolley. "So how's your holiday been so far?" Ron said as they wheeled the trolley to the station exit.

"Not good." Harry said honestly "but it's just got a whole lot better." Ron smiled. "So how's your summer been?" Harry asked.

"Not much better, I really miss him too. But you're right let's make sure that this summer gets tons more fun.' Talking and laughing they reached the outside of the station. "So how are we going to get to your house?"

"Well I've got just about enough muggle money for the bus, but we've just missed one, we're going to have to wait a while for the next one to show up." Harry said looking at the pitiful amount of change he'd pulled from his pocket.

"How about we get a taxi?" Ron said.

"Sorry I don't have enough money for that." Harry gave shrug and a weak smile.

"Will this be enough?" Ron pulled out a thick wadge of twenty pound notes.

"More than enough!" said Harry with shock. "Where did you get all that from?"

With a broad smile Ron said "Dad's been promoted."

"Really!" Harry said equally as happy as Ron seemed to be. "He didn't mention it when I saw him yesterday."

"Well it wasn't confirmed until late last night. Since Fudge was fired there's been a massive reshuffle at the ministry. Dad's been made Head of muggle relations! He got a huge pay rise as well as a massive bonus. It's a really important job now the war's started; but Dad says the best part is he gets to work with muggles nearly every day, that and his new office has a window." Ron beamed with pride for his father.

"Does he know who the new Minister of magic is going to be yet?" Harry asked.

"Nah. No one really wants the job, what with V...Vol.. You know who, back. They've already begged Dumbledore, but he's refused. Right now it's anyone's guess." Ron winked "Personally my money's on you."

Harry scowled "You can't be serious."

"'Course I ain't." Ron's smile broadened even further "But the way the Daily Profit worships you it's not impossibility!" Ron waved for a taxi, "Mind you in the article that went on about what happened in the Ministry, I didn't come off too badly." and then pulling himself up haughtily like Percy "You never know you might be speaking to the next Minister of Magic." At that they both broke into hysterical laughter. The taxi pulled up and still laughing and chatting away they piled Ron's trunk into its boot and made their way to Privet Drive.

* * *

The rest of the day was one of the funniest of Harry's life. His Uncle had spent the day hammering nails, trying to avoid the two wizards by repairing the garden fence. However while Harry nipped to the bathroom, Ron had gone to offer his help to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon unfortunately hadn't noticed Ron walking up behind him, and when Ron spoke, just over his right shoulder, the shock caused him to bring the hammer down hard on his own thumb. Harry rushed out to the garden at the sound of his uncle shouting at the top of his voice a stream of the worst obscenities Harry had ever heard; The memory of his Uncle hopping round the garden clinging to his glowing purple thumb still brought a tear of happiness to Harry's eye.

Without doubt the highlight of the day for Harry was what happened at dinner. His aunt against all expectations had gone to some effort to make a civilised, 'this is how proper people behave' meal. The meal indeed started in a very restrained and quiet manner, Harry could see the tension bubbling just below his Aunt and Uncles surface, but they were behaving themselves. Harry was surprised at how well it was going until Ron quite innocently asked, in an attempt to make polite conversation, what the muggle words Uncle Vernon was shouting earlier meant. Harry very carefully engraved the look on his aunt's face in his memory, just in case he ever met any more dementors in the future.

After dinner Harry and Ron, went to Harry's room to chat and unpack Ron's bedding. Harry thought Ron wasn't joking when he said he'd packed everything, it looked like Ron had transported his entire room, his trunk was crammed full of stuff. Chudley Cannon Posters, boxes of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes jokes, owl treats, enough clothes to dress a small Army and a hamper of food were just some of the items it contained. Harry petted Hedwig as Ron untangled his bright orange duvet from the rest of his stuff. "You know you ought to pack so we can go to the burrow early tomorrow" said Ron as Harry flicked Hedwig an owl treat which she caught easily in her mouth.

"Yeah.. " Harry started, but he was interrupted by the doorbell and the sound of his Uncles Voice echoing up from down in the hall.

"What you want to talk to Harry?" came the incredulous voice "You're not a ruddy reporter are you?" There was a pause and some mumbling, Harry thought he could make out his Uncles voice clearly even if they stood opposite ends of a crowd at a Rock concert, it had a way of cutting through even the loudest noises, but he couldn't make out what the person at the door was saying "No.. Well the boy's gone up to bed. I'll pass the message on. Good evening to you." His Uncle said in a very abrupt manner before Harry heard the door slam shut.

"Who do you think that was?" Ron asked Harry.

"I've no idea, but I guess we'll find out in a second." They both waited as they heard Uncle Vernon stomp up the stairs, he rapped on Harry's door, but didn't come in.

"Boy, are you awake?"

"Yes Uncle." Harry replied.

"The father of that young girl, you nearly got killed just called." Harry raised his eyebrows at that, 'Nearly got killed!' He thought, his Uncle had an amazing way of making everything his fault. "Well for some reason the girl hasn't stopped talking about you, so he and the girl's mother would really like it if you could visit her in hospital tomorrow."

"Which hospital?" Harry asked.

"St Mary's, 11 o'clock." His uncle stomped back downstairs.

"Where's St Mary's" Ron asked Harry, now attempting to remove a mattress from his trunk causing chocolate frog cards to scatter across the room.

"Not far from the train station, we could pop in before we catch the train to the Burrow."

"Sure no problem, I've never been to a muggle hospital before, it should be fun."

Ron finally managed to sort out his bedding and the both got washed and changed. Despite the lack of sleep Harry had the previous night Ron and he talked into the small hours of the morning, the subject of Hermione came up.

"Well mate I've seen her a few time since the beginning of summer, she's been trying to organise something, but she won't tell me what. I swear she's the most infuriating girl in the whole world! Nah make that the UNIVERSE!" Harry chuckled, but he suddenly felt a bit awkward. Ron yawned. "I swear girls should have their own section in the department of mysteries." Ron lay on the floor on his side facing away from Harry, they were both tired. Harry was looking at the picture of Gryphindor common room again; it was cupped in his hand so that even if Ron did turn round he wouldn't have seen anything. 'Well' Harry thought 'he can only kill me for asking' but he had to know if his guess about Ron's feelings towards Hermione was correct and he was too tired to waltz around the subject.

"You like Hermione don't you?" He put the photograph down by his side and turned so he could see Ron's back; he could only see red hair and an ear peaking above the orange Chudley Cannons blanket.

"Yeah of course I do, she's still a bit bossy, but she's a good friend."

"No. You 'like' Hermione don't you?" Harry tried again.

There was a long pause, Ron didn't move, the one ear Harry could see had gone beetroot red. After a few more seconds the conflict going on inside Ron stopped and then in a barely audible whisper he simply said "Yeah, I think I do."

"Cool mate." Harry said in a quiet but supportive voice.

"Night Harry." There was more confidence in Ron's voice now.

"Night Ron."

And that was it. Harry was surprised and touched by his friends' honesty with him, he had expected a denial maybe a bit of rage, but if his friend had finally plucked up the courage not only to admit his feelings to himself, but also to Harry, he wasn't going to be the one to stand in Ron's way. Harry switched the light off and put the photograph away, he closed his eyes and started to clear his feelings, once again he was surprised what he felt; he felt loss. Harry didn't know what the syrupy feeling he had meant when he found out Hermione had once liked him, but he'd lived with loss his entire life and knew all its subtle shades. A small realization dawned, but Harry forced it back down inside himself with a steely determination 'Loss doesn't change anything' he thought over and over to himself 'Ron's my friend and he deserves his chance.' So with a mind as clear as he could make it he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hermione will finally make her appearance in the next chapter. I hope I've managed to keep everyone in character so far. I'm still not saying if this is a Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny story (you can't say a story is about more than 2 characters in the search parameters!). Everything is still up in the air, it's mainly about friends respect for each other, but that's definitely not saying it's not going to be romantic or even sexy.

Thank you all for your reviews and your patience waiting for this chapter to be uploaded. For those of you that haven't realised this is my first fan fiction, actually its the first story I've written since GCSE English! (Yes I say 'rubbish bin' not 'trash can.') Writing is turning into a rather nice hobby; I hope I'm not over stretching myself with this story. A big thanks to all of you who are authors for inspiring me to write! A big 'sorry I'm doing my best' for all those people who think this is a pile of tripe.


	4. Chapter 4 What its all about

The Story So Far - (A/N You can skip this if you remember)

Full of grief and isolating himself from his friends Harry is pulled out of his misery when he puts his life on the line to rescue a young girl called Alice. That act of selflessness allows him to start coming to terms with the death of his godfather. While reading the letters of support from his friends, which he'd ignored, he comes across a picture that reveals a crush Hermione had once had on him. Unsure of his to his own feelings and Hermione's he decides to do the only thing he is sure of, not do anything that will hurt his best friend Ron.

* * *

Harry and Ron woke up early to another glorious summer morning. Harry had had quite a good nights sleep despite his mixed emotions, like counting sheep the mantra he'd repeated to himself soon caused him to dose off. As he pocketed the picture he had kept under his pillow he repeated it to himself again 'It doesn't really mean anything.' He looked at the drowsy figure of Ron putting a t-shirt on inside out and smiled, he felt a lot more relaxed around Ron than yesterday 'No,' he thought to himself with more belief and conviction 'it doesn't mean anything anymore.' 

They hurried getting washed and eating breakfast Harry wanted to leave early and if possible without seeing any of the Dursley's. Harry sent Hedwig ahead to the burrow with a quick note on what time they expected to arrive, he then called the local taxi company and booked it to take them to the town centre, which was near the hospital, and finally they started to pack. Despite Ron having only stayed one night in Harry's room it took him twice as long as Harry to repack his trunk. "Tell me Ron why did you think bringing a snorkel would be useful?" Harry asked pulling the offending item out from under his bed and stuffing it back into Ron's trunk.

"You never know with muggles mate." replied Ron trying to force his omnioculars between what looked like a table lamp and a large stuffed toy owl.

They had just finished packing when a car horn signalled the arrival of their taxi. Making their way down the stairs Harry was stopped by the cold and bony hand of his aunt gripping his shoulder. Her face seemed to be a picture of conflicting emotions as Harry turned to look at her. A short pause followed as Harry waited for his Aunt to say something, finally her thin lips broke apart and she said in a quiet grating voice "I'm glad you helped that girl." Harry's mouth started to open and close like a goldfish, support for something he'd done from a Dursley was something completely alien to him, then her face darkened and she spoke louder and more clearly than before so that she could be heard in all the rooms of the house "Ungrateful boy, leaving without even saying thank you for everything we've done for you. I expected nothing less, well don't let me stop you, go on get out!" she gently squeezed Harry's shoulder and gave him a weak smile before she turned around swiftly and stormed back into her bedroom. Harry just stood there dumbstruck.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked up the stairs to Harry, while opening the front door. Harry shook his head making his way down stairs and out the front door with Ron and their trunks.

"I think that was the warmest goodbye I've ever received from my Aunt." said Harry the confusion clear in his expression.

"Warmest!" said Ron incredulously whilst getting into the taxi.

"Yeah." said Harry still quite baffled, joining Ron in the back of the cab.

"Muggles mate, I'll never understand them." Ron said buckling himself in, the cab driver stared at them strangely in his rear view mirror, Harry noticed and realised that he wouldn't have a clue what the word 'muggle' meant.

"I don't think they understand you any better" Harry smiled at Ron as the taxi made its way into town.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to realise showing Ron around muggle shops was a bad idea. Not only was dragging their trunks around everywhere tiring, but Ron seemed conspicuously over enthusiastic about everything. He seemed to get especially excited about digital watches; after trying to dismantle a display model Harry was sure he and Ron would have to make a run for it, but as the irate looking sales assistant walked over Ron got out his bundle of cash and the sales assistants expression changed faster than you could say 'can I be of assistance sir'. Harry wondered if he'd looked as odd when he saw Diagon alley for the first time, he imagined that if his parents had been alive to bring him up that he wouldn't have acted much differently than Ron in a muggle shop. 

After Ron had bought a rather chunky looking watch Harry managed to convince him to sit playing muggle snap on their trunks while waiting for visiting hour at the hospital. Ron clearly looked disappointed that the playing cards didn't do anything, and Harry silently agreed that exploding snap was much more interesting.

At 11 o'clock the pair made their way into the Hospital, Ron eagerly looking at everything.

"Don't touch anything!" Harry warned Ron.

Harry enquired at the front desk and was directed to the third floor by the receptionist. They both made their way to the lift which they shared with an elderly looking man in a wheel chair.

"It all so weird! What do you think that funny tube up that guys nose does?" Ron whispered to Harry in the lift.

"I haven't a clue, but I doubt he'd appreciate you pulling it out." Ron dropped the arm he had lifted towards the mans face.

"Sorry about my friend. It's his first time in a Hospital." Harry said trying to pacify the man in the wheel chair as he gave Ron a very apprehensive look.

"Funny he acts like he belongs in one." said the man; proud at believing he was blending in Ron slapped Harry on the back and gave him a cheerful 'there you go' nod "The mental ward is on floor 6." the man continued, Ron's smile faded as quickly as Harry's appeared. The lifted pinged and the doors opened onto the third floor. Harry hurried Ron out while the old man continued to stare intently at them, even as the door slid shut.

"Please behave yourself Ron." Harry begged.

"But I'm.."

"I know this is all new to you, you're curious and you're not intentionally doing anything wrong... Just please, please don't try and pull anything out of anyone else."

The corridor they stood in was wide and the blue paint covering the walls made it feel cold despite warmth of the air, it smelled like disinfectant.

"You must be Harry; you're just how Alice described you. I've so desperately wanted to thank you for saving her life." A cheerful looking middle aged woman with tired eyes full of tears approached Harry with her arms spread wide ready to embrace him. "I'm Katherine Alice's mum, but you can call me Kasey all my friends do and after what you did for my daughter I sincerely consider you one." She was a tall lady around 5'10" Harry was only a few inch's taller and she easily wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks. No problem. I'd have done the same for anyone." Harry blurted out as he was being crushed by the affectionate bear hug this woman he'd just met was giving him.

"Oh no what you did, risking your life for my little girl... knowing there are people in the world like you... Well its.. You're just so special" Ron grinned as Harry turned red from embarrassment and the continuing hug.

"Its true, he's saved my life loads of times. What a guy." Ron tried not to laugh while clearly enjoying the discomfort Harry was feeling at being so highly praised.

"Well you've saved my life too you know." Harry said, staring daggers at Ron. Kasey suddenly broke off Harry and grabbed hold of a very surprised looking Ron and hugged him just as tightly.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you too, without that boy I don't know what would have happened." With a startled look on his face Ron blushed bright red he looked down on at the top of Kasey's head which was pressed against his chest looked back at Harry and mouthed the word 'Nutter'.

"That's Ron, he's my best friend." Harry said, Kasey released Ron giving him a wide smile.

"Hello Ron."

"So Alice is ok then?" Harry asked.

"Yes she's fine, thanks to you." she seemed to attempt to gather her composure "Please excuse me, I don't know what you must think of me, I don't usually hug people I've only just met, its just I have so much to thank you for." Harry couldn't help grinning shyly at her as his blush continued

"Honestly it wasn't a problem."

Kasey indicated towards a door in the corridor

"You both come with me, Alice so wants to meet you properly; she hasn't stopped talking about her white knight." She put her arm around Harry and grabbed Ron's hand and led them into the room.

A man with slightly greying hair was sat by a big cast iron hospital bed stroking the head of a small girl who laid there; he appeared to listen intently to the girl who was chatting excitedly despite only being able to talk in hoarse whispers.

"And then Dad he picked me up and sat me on to the window sill... HARRY!" the girl coughed as she tried to shout his name, but her face was a picture of utter delight.

"Hello Alice!" Harry couldn't help but be touched by such a warm welcome. The man by the bed stood up and briskly walked over towards Harry grabbing his hand with both of his and shaking it vigorously saying

"Thank you young man, thank you so much."

"This is my husband David and Alice's father" Kasey said as she embraced Harry again.

"Pleased to meet you." said Harry.

"Mum, Dad could you get us a drink or something please." Alice asked her parents eagerly "I'd like to talk to Harry alone." Kasey gave Harry and Ron an approving glance and nodded.

"No problem darling, we've just got to go and see Granny first, but we'll be back soon." Kasey released Harry, moved towards her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead, David did the same.

"I'd like to talk to you Harry, is there anywhere you have to be later?" David asked.

"We've got to catch a train in hour." Harry replied

"Well I insist on giving you a lift to the train station."

As Alice's parents left the hospital room, Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement. Harry couldn't help the warm feeling of happiness rising in him for once he couldn't feel the guilt that he always carried with him. In a rare moment of insightfulness Ron walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear "See you don't always bring sadness and loss to the people you meet." Alice was still bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Who's your friend Harry?" Alice asked.

"This is Ron, he's the best friend a guy could ask for." said Harry said still touched by what Ron had whispered. Ron went slightly pink.

"Ooo I like his hair." Ron went from pink to bright red. Harry's heart felt as light as he could ever remember. He stared at Ron critically and then in mock realisation he said

"Wow Ron, you're not a funny looking carrot top after all!" if possible the shade of red Ron had gone deepened. Alice burst into giggles shortly followed by Harry and then Ron.

Harry and Ron sat either side of the bed and as Alice eagerly asked question trying to find out as much about Harry as she could, his favourite colour - ummm red, where he lived - Privet Drive when he couldn't help it, if he had a girlfriend - an enthusiastic no. Alice shared as much information about herself and they chatted and laughed freely. After a short while Alice asked a question that stopped Ron's laughing abruptly and had him staring in shock at Harry.

"Is Ron a wizard too?" To Ron's surprise Harry looked kindly at Alice, seemingly not taken aback at all.

"Yes he is, and a very good one too." said Harry still smiling gently.

"Harry!.." Ron started, but Alice cut him off

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"That's very good of you Alice, thank you." Harry said, Ron appeared to calm down a little. "Actually we've got you a wizards present."

"We have?" Said Ron still concerned.

"Really!" Alice had started bouncing again. Harry pulled a small paper bag from his coat pocket.

"This is what all my wizard friends give me whenever I'm in hospital." Harry gave the bag to Alice and she opened it shaking with eagerness and anticipation. "Jelly beans?" Alice asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"They're not just beans, they're Berty Bots every flavour beans." Alice picked one out gingerly; it was red with yellow stripes.

"Careful" said Ron, "they say every flavour and they mean every flavour."

"What even earwax?" said Alice now eyeing the bean apprehensively.

"Yes. Its funny you should mention that really, one of my friends got exactly that flavour." said Harry as Alice gave a revolted shudder. Very carefully she popped the red and yellow bean in her mouth.

"MMMM! Trifle my favourite!" she exclaimed bouncing again, searching for another similarly coloured bean. After taking another bean which turned out to be plum pudding and enjoying its taste even more she offered the bag around. Harry got stilton cheese, and Ron went green when he bit into a mothball flavoured bean much to Alice's delight. Ron seemed to quickly get over the shock at Alice knowing about wizards and was soon enthralling her with tales of their school Adventures.

"Then this huge dog with three vicious heads, called Fluffy for goodness sake..." said a wild gesturing Ron, but he stopped as Alice raised a finger to her lips, just before her parents came back in.

"Hello boys, I hope my daughter hasn't been talking your heads off!" David said carrying three cups of tea precariously over to the bed side table.

"No sir, she's been great." said Ron

"Glad to hear it, she's quite the precocious little thing." said Kasey winking at her daughter.

"Aww mum." Alice started to protest

"I'm afraid to say that visiting time is over, and these two had better hurry off if their going to catch their train." Harry's, Ron's and Alice's bright smiles dimmed.

"Will I see you again Harry? Ron?" Alice asked them desperately.

"Sure you will." said Ron leaning over and giving Alice a small peck on the forehead. Alice's ears glowed and her smile returned.

"Of course." Harry said as he gently squeezed her small hand.

"When?" Alice asked eagerly. Kasey and David looked at each other sharing a smile.

"You're welcome to visit anytime I'll write down our address." David chuckled as he got out a pen and paper.

"Thank you, it might be a while, we both go to boarding school, don't worry Alice I'll be sure visit." Harry said after seeing tears start to form in the small girl's eyes. Alice looked slightly less crest fallen at that, and managed to keep smiling.

"I better give you two a lift to the train station." Harry and Ron said their goodbyes to Alice and her mum but as they were about to exit the room Alice sprung out of bed and ran to give them each a small, but very intense hug.

David drove quite an expensive looking Jaguar, but while Harry was quite comfortable in the front passenger seat Ron was a little more squashed in the back, he had to share it with his own trunk, which wouldn't fit in the boot with Harry's. They were chatting away happily and David still couldn't thank Harry enough for what he'd done.

"I have to say I didn't imagine you'd be so polite after meeting your father." David said. Harry nearly choked.

"My father!" Harry managed to blurt out.

"I have to say you don't look anything like him, you're much... Slimmer" Harry's shock was replaced by nausea

"Oh that wasn't my dad, the man you talked to last night was my Uncle."

"Ahh. That explains a lot." David said, turning off a dual carriage way onto a smaller road. "So Ron, I'm afraid I don't know your surname."

"It's Weasley sir." Ron replied.

"Really!" said David with some surprise "Its not a very common name, my boss has just got a new advisor called Weasley, Arthur Weasley, very friendly, always oddly dressed, do you know him?"

"My fathers name is Arthur." said a white faced and wide eyed Ron "But I don't think it could be him, he works in... Government, what do you do?"

"Actually I'm a high level civil servant in the Home Office; my boss is the Home secretary." Ron looked confused, his grasp on muggle jobs was slight, his grasp on muggle politics was non existent.

"So you're like a pleasant butler?" Ron replied scratching his head. Harry groaned and put his face in his hands shaking his head, David barked out a laugh.

"Ron's just having a laugh, he knows it means you work for the government too." said Harry trying to cover up for Ron. They were by the station now and David was starting to pull into a parking space near to the entrance.

"Well what a small world." David remarked "Next time I see him I'll have to let him know what a great son he has." Ron still looked quite startled. "Well here you are, I hope you have a good journey. Remember Harry if there's anything I can do for you get in touch." and with that they unloaded the car and said their goodbyes, David shaking both their hands vigorously once more.

* * *

On the train Harry and Ron found a quiet seat and chatted away about everything that had happened so far in the day. 

"I can't believe you told Alice you were a wizard! I mean I know she won't tell anyone, but even so." Ron was telling Harry.

"I had to give her confidence in me somehow; it was scary in that house Ron. I told your dad about it and he told me not to worry, no one would believe her even if she did tell someone." said Harry shuffling the deck of cards he'd got out to pass the time "I just can't believe her dad knows your dad!"

"I know! Well he does work very closely with the muggle government now, but its still amazing really."

They carried on chatting openly and sometimes quite loudly during the journey, but the carriage was empty and they weren't overheard; a conductor entered at one point but took one look at Ron and left; bad news travelled quickly among train conductors and it was obviously the same tall Red haired boy with a massive trunk, and even if it wasn't the conductor reasoned, it wasn't worth the risk.

Harry and Ron had to change trains twice to get close to Ottery St Catchpole and then take a taxi the rest of the way to the Burrow it was 4 o'clock when they arrived. Starving but still full of energy they pulled their trunks into Ron's house to find themselves in yet another embrace, this time it was Mrs Weasley that nearly smothering them.

"Muuum." Ron moaned "Gerroff."

"Harry its so good to see you. Have you had any lunch?" Harry warmly greated Mrs Weasley and guiltily admitted that he hadn't. "Well I'll fix you both something right up, growing boys like you need sustenance." Harry thought if Ron grew anymore they'd need to raise the ceilings in the Burrow. "Oh and Hermione and Ginny are out back in the garden, they're both dying to see you Harry, you better go through I'll call you when I have everything ready, ok." and so they made their way out into the back garden.

Making his way outside through the back door Harry appreciated for the first time what a truly gorgeous summer this was. The burrow felt more like home to him than anywhere else in the world and the garden with its beautiful lush greens warmed Harry better than the warm sun overhead. Harry thought the girls must be enjoying the sunny weather too as there were two sun loungers facing away from him, positioned in order to get the maximum amount of light. Harry was about to walk over to the chairs when Ron stopped him with a hand, winking at Harry he pointed at a bucket and a watering can full of water, then he pointed towards the chairs; in a second Harry understood, Harry picked up the bucket as Ron picked up the watering can, they both broke into evil smiles as they silently carried them towards Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

Authors Essay ("Note" isn't appropriate for the length of it!) 

(Ignore this, it really isn't very interesting... No really it isn't.)

I read a fair bit of work in progress fan fiction and as I have a memory only slightly better than a goldfish occasionally multiple stories blur into one and it takes me a while to figure out which ones which when a new chapter is posted (especially if its posted after a long time! "Cough" ashamed look on face) So in recognition of my lack of updating I've included a quick summary... It really wasn't difficult to write, as while doing it I realised nothing very interesting has happened so far. I promise good stuff will start to happen!

Reviews good and bad are of course welcomed, especially with suggestions on what I could have cut out of this chapter; personally I thought it was a little long winded.

I usually check out reviewers stories, if they've written any, and let me tell you there are some really bloody good ones. By reviewing you do me at least two favours, 1 - I get some idea about how other people think this thing is progressing and 2 - I usually get to read some great stories!

(I told you it wasn't very interesting!)


End file.
